Pokémon Stadium
|0 = NeoKamek |1 = Kohaku |2 = Cyberlizard |3 = MGMNZX |4 = Mariotime |5 = Darek}}PokéStad.png |Caption = |0 = Mewtwo disapproves of Pikaman's posturing on NeoKamek's Pokemon Stadium |1 = Jigglypuff and Pichu reunite on Kohaku's Pokemon Stadium |2 = Pikachu remains unfazed by Charizard's larger size on Cyberlizard's Pokemon Stadium 2 |3 = Pocket Ryu and Pocket Terry aren't quite Pocket Monsters on MGMNZX's Estadio Pokemon |4 = Captain Falcon and Donkey Kong have a melee on mariotime's Pokemon Stadium |5 = Blaziken fighting Honedge on Darek's SSBB_Pokemon_Stadium}} |Creator = Various |Downloadlink = NeoKamek's version Kohaku's version Cyberlizard's version MGMNZX's version mariotime's version Darek's version}} A Pokémon Stadium is a traditional stadium where Pokémon battles are held, generally in the form of a tournament. The stadium is complete with spectator stands and a large, prominent screen that broadcasts a close-up of the battle at hand; the terrain of a Pokémon Stadium can be changed at will, which means that Pokémon Trainers not only have to rely on their Pokémon's skills, but also on how the surroundings can be used to their advantage. In M.U.G.E.N, Pokémon Stadium stages have been made multiple times by various creators, all of which follow the design of either Pokémon Stadium from Super Smash Bros. Melee or Pokémon Stadium 2 from Super Smash Bros. Brawl. NeoKamek's version Much like NeoKamek's Final Destination stage, this version of Pokémon Stadium is based on its appearance in Super Smash Bros. Melee, complete with platforms (albeit purely aesthetic) and a large screen in the background, as well as being comprised of a screenshot of the stage from said game; though the screen would show match statistics and a view of the fight in Super Smash Bros. Melee, this stage has it show TV static instead as such a feature is not possible in M.U.G.E.N. As a result of using a single graphic for everything other than the animated static, the stage lacks any form of depth and features notable colourloss around the stadium walls and floodlights, while everything else appears grainy and blurred, made even more apparent by the stage's low resolution. Though the stage isn't particularly wide, it features enough height to allow for characters to use their Super Jumps without going off-screen. 'Videos' D N Mugen Homer Simpson & Iori Yagami Survivor MUGEN Vegeta, look! It's a pokemon! The Pikaman - Part 1 3|Appears at 5:58 Kohaku's version Kohaku's Pokemon Stadium is based on the Pokémon Stadium stage from Super Smash Bros. Melee, using a single custom sprite for the entire stage that features a flat surface with a Poké Ball in the centre and a giant screen in the background that does not display anything. The stage is comprised mostly of solid colours, with stage elements presenting very minimal shading and black outlines; the colour choices are dark for the most part and imply a lack of lighting, with the only bright elements of the stage being the white boxes on both sides of the stadium. The combatants begin each round offset to the far left, giving P1 an initial disadvantage as there is minimal room for them to move backwards; the stage itself isn't particularly wide, and is barely tall enough for the camera to follow a character's Super Jump without them going mostly off-screen. 'Videos' Cyberlizard's version Cyberlizard's Pokemon Stadium 2 consists entirely of a screenshot taken from Super Smash Bros. Brawl, featuring no animation and a noticeable amount of colourloss, as well as appearing very grainy; owing to being comprised of a screenshot, the stage is fairly small in both width and height. The stage graphic extends below the camera's bounds, though all that cannot be seen is a white strip with the Pokémon logo, 'POKÉMON STADIUM 2' and icons of Pokémon who have appeared in the Super Smash Bros. series at the time of Super Smash Bros. Brawl's release placed across it; the varying colours of the character icons likely contributes to the stage's very apparent colourloss. 'Videos' Boss battles - Rayquaza MGMNZX's version Estadio Pokemon is based on Pokémon Stadium 2 from Super Smash Bros. Brawl, potentially using models and textures ripped from said game as the stage's graphical assets; the stage is not entirely the same as it appears in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, however, with the platforms being part of the background, thus causing them to appear lower and move at a different pace than the main platform when the camera scrolls, as well as the screen in the background being wider but shorter, displaying a static image with 'Team Random Os' written across it using different images for each letter. While the background makes use of the RGB method to reduce colourloss, the platform combatants fight on does not, though colourloss is only notably apparent on the red portion of the Poké Ball in the centre. The stage floor features both horizontal and vertical parallax, though because the horizontal parallax affects the entirely of the floor, the section facing towards the camera is scaled as if it was on the same axis as the top-facing section, giving the impression that the entire floor is flat as opposed to the 3D platform the floor graphic would imply. The stage isn't particularly large, especially in terms of height, with the camera barely moving upwards at all. 'Videos' JetG Mugen Pokemon Battle Mugen HR Pokemon Battle Stage Hi Res Ver No.1 M.U.G.E.N Battle 20 Arnold & Kirby vs Sonic & Peter Griffin Mariotime's version Based on Pokémon Stadium from Super Smash Bros. Melee, mariotime's version is custom-sprited in low resolution to fit in with the style of his characters and features a very simplistic art style with very few colours and rough outlines; the stage features a few oddities, however, most notably the giant monitor in the background being inconsistent with the rest of the stage as well as itself, using a lower pixel resolution for the outlines, the stage's natural resolution for the Poké Ball image and a mix of the two for the shading; the shading of the stage as a whole is considerably inconsistent, with some elements shaded independently of each other and following no discernible lightsource. The stage itself is intended for chibi characters instead of regular-sized ones as evident by the stage's overall small size, featuring very little room for horizontal movement and barely any height at all. 'Videos' Mi MUGEN Pikachu vs Snorlax, Gengar & Onix (24 11 2012) Darek's version | | | }} Darek's version is based on the Pokémon Stadium 2 stage from Super Smash Bros. Brawl, though it is evidently different in certain aspects, especially in regards to the overall colour scheme, which appears more vibrant than the desaturated aesthetic of the original; the city in the background features far more buildings than the original, though they are very tightly-packed as a result, while the giant screen in the background plays the intro to Super Smash Bros. Brawl, albeit at a far lower framerate to reduce the overall file size of the stage (which is already fairly large due to the stage graphics being split up into smaller segments), with the six smaller screens placed either side of it scrolling through the original 151 Pokémon. The stage is bundled with four different .def files that denote version compatibility and whether the stage intro occurs or not, though the 'compatibility' is in reality a change in zoffset, as all versions are compatible with WinMUGEN and above, though the WinMUGEN versions place the characters higher than the 1.0 versions due to how the different engine versions handle the zoffsetlink parameter; if any of the two regular .def files are chosen, characters will 'descend' from above via two smaller platforms that disappear once level with the main platform, though this may appear incorrectly if a character's intro has it move in from the side of the screen or from below, while the 'NOINTRO' .def files have the characters start on the main platform, effectively removing the need for two different 'NOINTRO' .def files due to the lack of a zoffsetlink parameter. The stage dimensions favour width over height, so while there's plenty of horizontal room, the stage is not high enough for characters to use their Super Jumps without going mostly (if not entirely) off-screen. 'Videos' STAGE SSBB Pokemon Stadium by Darek GMᴜɢᴇɴ - Stoatfight The Pikaman - Part 2 3|Appears at 5:00 Category:Stages Category:Video Game Stages Category:Nintendo Stages Category:Pokémon Stages Category:Super Smash Bros. Stages